<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A shocking discovery by Kittypurplebling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578307">A shocking discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypurplebling/pseuds/Kittypurplebling'>Kittypurplebling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of the Anderson-Manfred family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Baby, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just clarifying.., M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), parenting, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypurplebling/pseuds/Kittypurplebling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus had finally manage to make peace with the humans, Androids are free. And that was a year ago. And now, Markus is happily married to the love of his life, Connor...</p><p>So when Markus and Connor take a walk, they start to hear a distant crying from an alleyway... And that’s when their lives changed for the better.</p><p>(Or; Markus and Connor stumble upon a human baby (a few months old) recently dumped in an alleyway. And Markus just had to bring the child in. BECAUSE I WANT MOM!MARKUS, OKAY?!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Manfred &amp; Markus, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of the Anderson-Manfred family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A shocking discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might have a few grammatical errors so bare with me. This is quite short, sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crying grew louder the more they got closer, the two androids being precautious. Connor had already scanned the alleyway, concluding that it was currently safe from any dangers. Markus continued to walk towards the noise, Connor far behind. The Rk200 suddenly stopped near trash disposal, boxes and junk scattered everywhere on the floor.</p><p>Markus suddenly crouched, half of his body hidden off from the trash bin. The Rk800 started warily to move toward the other but was abruptly stopped when the crying ended. Only soft whimpers were heard for now. Markus started to get up, a bundle of a blanket in his arms and a shocked expression plastered on his face. The Rk200 looked up at Connor, mixed emotions passing through the others face that Connor can't really describe. </p><p>A soft whisper came out of the deviant leader’s mouth, ”It’s a baby—A Human baby, Connor.” The Rk800 now returned the shocked expression, having no words to the situation while his systems picked up on the news. Connor was confused and stunned by this information. Who in their right minds would leave a helpless child in a dark alleyway?</p><p>”We would have to bring <em>it </em>to the DPD.” muttered Connor. Markus only nods after a few seconds of starting at the wrapped-up being in his arm. The two androids walked out of the alleyway, Markus carefully carrying the small baby.  The ex deviant hunter was already calling Hank, his eyes occasionally glancing at his husband. So to say, he did <em>not </em>like the look on the other’s face, he appeared to be planning something. Yeah, Connor did <em>not </em>like that look one bit.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hank glanced at Connor’s distressed look and hazy eyes, and he was about done with this mood. ”Connor, what’s with you?”  The android didn't seem to catch that, hence the led flickering yellow. ”What? I’m fine Hank.” Hank just stopped whatever he was doing and stared at Connor with disbelief. The android knew this expression all too well: <em>’Are you fucking kidding me?’. </em>Connor just sighed, his hand fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. ”The baby we brought in just a few hours ago?” Hank nods, affirming the case. ”Well...Markus seems I don’t know, attached? Like I’ve never seen him like this and it...annoys me.” Hank sighed, jumping off his desk he was recently sitting on. He sets aside his drink and straightens his jacket.</p><p>”Look, kid, you’re stressed. Scratch that you look stressed. Try to calm down, we can't talk about this in the bar downtown.” Connor raised his eyebrow, a question forming on his lips. ”Ah! Don’t spoil the fun, Connor. Markus will be fine and I need a drinking buddy.” Connor was about to protest but decided to shut his mouth since the Lieutenant didn’t seem to care. The android gave an aggravated sigh and follow Hank out of the DPD. But before that; he quickly sent a message via interface that he would be gone with Hank for a few minutes...Or so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The series itself might continue, with the minor inconvenience of delayed updates...But hey, it is what it is.</p><p>Feedback is always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>